1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to continuously variable transmission (CVT) of the power-split type which include an epicyclic module and a continuously variable drive connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Continuously variable power split transmissions are known in the field of agricultural tractor transmissions. WO-2008/142524 discloses an example of such a transmission.